Adrianne Avenicci
|Base ID = }} Adrianne Avenicci is an Imperial blacksmith who owns and operates Warmaiden's in Whiterun. She is the wife and business partner of Ulfberth War-Bear. Background She is the daughter of Jarl Balgruuf's steward, Proventus Avenicci. She named her store, Warmaiden's, after her childhood nickname. Her father called her this due to her obsession with swords as a young girl. She is married to Ulfberth War-Bear. While she does not claim to be the best blacksmith in Whiterun, she aspires to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane one day. Through dialogue with Adrianne and Hrongar, it is revealed that she helps her father with his counselling for Jarl Balgruuf, and that she aids her father "in more ways than people realize." Interactions Blacksmith Adrianne sells various enchanted and un-enchanted weapons and armor, along with standard smithing materials, improved weapons, armor, and metal at higher levels. She starts working early in the morning, and because of this, is available to trade from as early as around 6:00 AM. She will take a two-hour lunch break inside the shop at 12 PM before returning to work. Unlike most other blacksmiths, who keep working until their shops close around 8 PM, Adrianne will lay down her work around 6 PM and will head inside Warmaiden's. There, she spends the last two hours of each day selling her wares behind the counter with her husband before closing the shop at 8 PM. Blacksmithing Tutorial Adrianne, like any blacksmith, offers a short tutorial of the Smithing skill. During this quest she gives the Dragonborn free materials to craft items, and the finished item can be kept afterwards. After this quest has been completed, it becomes unavailable with any other blacksmith. Greatsword for a Great Man Adrianne asks the Dragonborn to deliver Balgruuf's Greatsword to her father. Supposedly, she does this expecting the attention of the Jarl. Conversations Opening dialogue Idolaf: "We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." Adrianne: "I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" Idolaf: "Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." Adrianne: "Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." Dialogue Introduction "Got some good pieces out here, if you're looking to buy. More inside." :What can you tell me about Whiterun? "Hmph. Plenty. I'd say we're prosperous enough. Most folk don't go hungry, if they're willing to work hard. The city's ruled by the Jarl up in Dragonsreach. That's the fortress, there, up on the tall hill. But you're probably more interested in Jorrvaskr, mead hall of the Companions. Their deeds of war and valor are... legendary." "Thanks for the business." Greatsword for a Great Man :Do you work the forge all day? "Aye, that I do. I've got to, if I hope to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane some day. In fact, I just finished my best piece of work. It's a sword. I made it for the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. It's a surprise, and I don't even know if he'll accept it. But... Listen, could you take the sword to my father, Proventus Avenicci? He's the Jarl's steward. He'll know the right time to present it to him." ::I'll do it."Thanks." ::Another time, maybe."Very well then." Stormcloak Victory :Have things changed much with the Stormcloaks in charge? "Well, not a great deal, no. But I do less business than I used to. The Stormcloaks don't like buying from anyone that isn't a Nord. If I wasn't married to Ulfberth, I'd be out of business." Quotes *''"Got some good pieces out here if you're looking to buy. More inside."'' *''"Don't forget to check inside the shop if you need anything."'' *''"Have you met my father? He's the steward, up at Dragonsreach."'' *''"I help my father in more ways than people realize."'' *''"You think all the counsel my father provides the Jarl is his alone? Hmph. Let's just say I advise the advisor, and leave it at that."'' Trivia *In the book "A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun," she is stated to be a Nord, when she is in fact an Imperial. *If she dies, Ulfberth War-Bear reveals that there is no one to forge new weapons and armor, so he has to purchase it from the caravans. If she was on good terms with the Dragonborn, a courier will deliver 100 as inheritance. *If the Dragonborn kills her, they will earn the disliking of Ulfberth War-Bear, and he will say "I should bash your face in after all you've done," although shopping at Warmaiden's is still possible. *She is equipped with a steel mace and carries a key to the shop. *She was voiced by Claudia Christan, who also voiced Aela the Huntress, Uthgerd the Unbroken, Legate Rikke and many others. *Adrianne can send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if she sees them stealing anything from Whiterun. *If is installed, Adrianne can frequently be found dead upon returning to Whiterun, due to her low health, position close to the entrance, and random vampire attacks. If she survives, she may gift the Dragonborn a sweetroll as a token of appreciation. *If the Civil War questline is completed for the Imperials, Adrianne may use Laila Law-Giver's post-war dialogue. *She may have different items to purchase if you talk to her before her husband. If you buy at Warmaiden's first she will display the same items in the shop. *If the Stormcloaks win the Battle for Whiterun, Adrianne mentions that the conditions of the city have not improved for her or her business. She also notes that if it were not for her Nord husband, the Stormcloaks would have stopped purchasing from her altogether, due to her Imperial background. Appearances * cs:Adrianne Avenicci de:Adrianne Avenicci en:Adrianne Avenicci es:Adrianne Avenicci fr:Adrianne Avenicci it:Adrianne Avenicci nl:Adrianne Avenicci pl:Adrianne Avenicci ru:Адрианна Авениччи uk:Адріанна Авеніччі Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers